


如何正确利用阳光房

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	如何正确利用阳光房

“啊——….”

张颜齐突然一个猛顶，撞得姚琛直往前冲，慌乱中伸手扶上紧靠着床尾的书桌。

这一下顶得狠，顶到前所未有的深度，姚琛吹着脑袋喘着气，头都昏了，晕乎乎地眨眨眼睛，不知是汗水还是泪水迷得他看不清。他两股战战，只觉得下面又涨又酸，有种被张颜齐顶到肚子里的错觉。

大半夜的不睡觉，怎么会变成这样子的？

“姚琛，姚琛！”

没错，就是张颜齐，把睡得正香的男孩摇醒，看他迷迷糊糊地从被窝里抬头，额发散乱着，就像只迷茫的小仓鼠。 

“张..颜齐…你干蛤子啊…”

大通铺里一片呼噜声，也不会有人听见张颜齐压低了的声音。

“走，我们去阳光房。”

姚琛揉着眼睛，一脸状况外；他一张小脸睡得红扑扑的，嘴唇也红红的，看起来无辜得很，让张颜齐的邪念生长得更坚定了。

看着男孩娇憨的模样，张颜齐决定做得比说得快，他去拉姚琛在揉眼睛的手，一把拉到自己胯下，让他感受小张嚣张的热度和硬度。

姚琛望着他们交叠在一起的手，眨眨眼睛，然后像被电到一般抽回手，他一下子就清醒了。

“张颜齐你有病迈！”他用气音质问。

“哎我睡不着！想到我那间阳光房空着，不用太浪费。”张颜齐又凑上去拉他胳膊，“姚老师你就可怜可怜我吧，你男人快爆炸了！你难道就不想？”

“我想个屁啊！”姚琛脸红了，这次不是因为睡的。

然后如张颜齐一开始所预料的，姚琛乖乖跟着他溜到阳光房去了。

张颜齐知道姚琛脸皮薄，喜欢害羞，但他其实也想——废话，姚琛又不是性冷淡，这点张颜齐有亲身体会，好容易有个机会，张颜齐必须做把握住机会的男人。

然后他们就像两个热恋期搞地下恋的小情侣一样，一到空房间里就啃上了，张颜齐去脱姚琛的短袖睡衣，后者也顺从地抬起手臂让他脱，他上身一光，张颜齐就像饿狼扑食似的扑到他胸口含住他薄薄胸肌上的奶头吮吸。 

“嗯～…”姚琛哆嗦着搂住他的脖子。

姚琛浑身上下都好看得很，连奶头都是带粉的，而且好敏感，张颜齐用力一吸，他就受不了地喘，张颜齐用舌尖绕着乳晕舔，他两条长腿就夹住张颜齐的腰开始往他身上蹭，腰胯水一样地起伏。

张颜齐硬得脑阔痛。

回到现在，从张颜齐的视角，可以看到姚琛精致的蝴蝶骨颤动着，连着那条小细腰深深陷下去， 只有圆圆的屁股翘起来，被自己的双手掰开，露出中间被粗暴撑大的粉色肉洞，无措地收缩夹紧他的几把，泛着水光，又骚又可怜的样子。

妈的，真的上头。

像是读到了姚琛心里的疑惑，张颜齐俯身凑到他耳边，“宝儿，你夹死我辽。”

姚琛条件反射地想说他没有，但张颜齐又保持着深埋在里面的状态往前怼了怼，然后姚琛自己都感受到自己那里不受控制地蠕动，把张颜齐那根东西往里头嘬。

他羞得啜泣出声，听到张颜齐在他耳边低喘，火热的气息扑打在他耳边。“这么喜欢哥哥操啊。”

羞到一个峰值，姚琛干脆自暴自弃起来，他一手撑着桌边抬起上身，一手往后伸薅住张颜齐后脑勺的头发，湿着眼睛转头去亲他的嘴。

“张颜齐…嗯…你阔不阔以，唔…话少点儿…”

张颜齐从善如流地凑过去在他嘴里肆意搅弄了一番，分开后贴着他的嘴说，“我晓得你豆喜欢我话多～”

“你滚…哎——”

张颜齐抽出来一些，又调整角度插进去，怼着姚琛的敏感点碾过去，“舒不舒服？干到我们琛琛娃儿最喜欢的地方了没有？”

姚琛没说话，只顾着发抖喘气。他大腿根都在抖。

“宝儿，我以前网上看过一种玩法，试试…”张颜齐含着他丰满的下唇，模糊不清地说，然后下身又顺着那个角度顶进去，沉沉地压着那甜美的点不挪窝了，开始转动腰胯慢慢地磨。

姚琛一下就被他这招弄疯了。张颜齐用手按着他肚子才没让他往前爬开。

“啊，不……不行…”他好半天喉咙里才发出虚弱的声音，舌头都吞不回去的样子，口水往外滴，眼泪也往外滴。

“舒不舒服？”张颜齐从没见过他这样，被弄得很狂躁，不依不饶地问。

“舒，舒服…”姚琛眼神都涣散了，浑身发软到撑不住，可怜兮兮地趴在桌上，两个膝盖在床单上打滑，被欺负得不行了，“不要…不要了…呜…要尿…”他带着哭腔求饶，最后话也说不清，含含糊糊的却听得张颜齐眼前发红。

他自是停不下来的，然后姚琛就“尿”了。他的精液不是射出来的，而是流出来的，断断续续地流了好一会儿。期间张颜齐忍不了地又开始大操大干，姚琛神志不清，什么好话都说了，说哥哥，来不起了，要死了，真的要死了，最后绵长的高潮逼得他崩溃地哭出来，张颜齐担心他真的尿出来，才放过了他。

END


End file.
